


Open

by Starofwinter



Series: How to Make Boys Next Door Out of Assholes [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Soft BDSM, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It took a while for Anomaly to open up to them, but Aayla thinks it's worth it.





	Open

Aayla loves these moments; she loves watching Anomaly fall apart, going all shivery and sweet, looking up at her with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, his lips bite-swollen and pouty.  There’s no armor there, no masks, just  _ Anomaly _ , blushing and begging while she rides him.  He  _ trusts _ her to see him like this, and it’s almost enough to distract her from how good he feels inside her as she rolls her hips.  

She’d never thought he could look like this when they first started out - Anomaly had seemed so self-assured, always keeping her and Bly at arm’s length when they weren’t in bed, and sometimes even when they were.  He’d submitted, but there was still something holding him back, tightly-sealed armor wrapping around him and making him pull away just before they reached an understanding.

It had taken months before they were allowed to see him crack apart and come undone, after a long session of working him over until he shattered between them.  They’d held him as he sobbed himself out on their shoulders, clinging to them until he could breathe again, both of them stroking his hair, rubbing his back, letting him hold their hands so tightly they went numb, and he’d slept through the night between them.  It was the first time he’d ever said  _ I love you _ , and she knows Bly treasures that moment as much as she does.

Everything is different since then; even if he still hides behind the persona of the charming rogue outside their bedroom, when he feels  _ safe _ , he can fall apart just the way he is now, giving everything up to one or both of them.  His trust is heady, and Aayla already feels drunk on it as she takes in the way Anomaly keeps his hands wrapped around the headboard where she told him to put them, the way he looks up at her, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he holds himself back from coming through sheer force of will.  

“You’re so good for me,” she murmurs, stroking his cheek, and he nuzzles into it, trembling.  “Come for me, keella.” She can feel how close they both are, and the twitch of his cock inside her as he comes pushes her over the edge, both of them moaning together as he spills inside her.

Gently, she takes his hands in her own as they catch their breath, rubbing the lines left by the edges of the planks.  “You were so good,” she murmurs, and he smiles, soft and dreamy; she can’t resist the urge to kiss him when he looks like that, so she does, laughing as Anomaly rolls them over to wrap around her, nuzzling into her chest.  

“I love you,” he says, and she kisses his nose.

“I love you too, Anomaly.”


End file.
